Making a new Rose
by OnePoundNote
Summary: Ruby and Weiss want to take a new step in their lives. They have been together for nine years and married for one and a half. They want to take a new step in their lives.
1. The big news!

Weiss was sitting in a chalky blue room, darker blue sets placed around the walls. It looked clean. Little flyers about health and magazines on the week's celebrities issues. There weren't many other people in the room. But they all shared the same nervousness. Weiss do not pay much attention to the other people but one. The man behind the reception desk, tapping at the computer picking up the phone when it calls and calling out one of the names in the room to take them into another room to only come back and sit in his seat, and continue the routine.

Weiss over the years hadn't changed much. She was still small and petite. Her hair always tied back, but some days she would let it down. The scar on her left eye had faded. But she didn't wear that scowl on her face as much as she use to.

'Brrr, brrr'

The vibration and the noise from Weiss's pocket, snapped her back out of her thoughts of unease of what is about to come. She takes her phone from out of her pocket to look at the text that has just been sent to her.

'Sorry weissy I am going to be late if you get called in before i get there i will wait in the waiting room :) sorry xXx'

It was from Ruby. '...The one time, Ruby! The one time I need you not to be late.' Weiss thought to herself as she sighs and shakes her head to slightly. She sits there for a few seconds thinking of something to send back without being mad. It wasn't her fault work had to hold Ruby back sometimes, even if it is for a few minutes. But those few minutes could have her in bad traffic. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened.

'oh try and hurry up I am going to be called in any minute now!' Weiss replied

As the minutes went by Weiss sat on her own wanting Ruby by her side. Staring at her shoes checking her phone once every now and again, to see the time or to see if Ruby had texted her back but nothing.

"Weiss Rose, the Doctor will see you now." The male voice said softly as he opened the door for Weiss to walk through to be guided to the Doctors office. The room was chalky blue like the rest of the rooms. Weiss sat in the chair to listen to the Doctor speak, telling her whats, what.

Weiss wasn't in the room for long but half way through her meeting with the Doctor her phone went off yet again. She check the screen with out check the text just to see who's name was it. 'Ruby'. It read 'She must be telling me that she is here.' Weiss thought to herself and continued to listen to the Doctor. Everything in there becomes a blur words are become hard to take in.

Weiss left the building keeping her serious face on as she normally does. She ssaw a darkly dressed woman with short hair pulled back into a very short pony tail, red tips of her black hair and silver eyes looking around for entertainment, standing outside the Doctor's building. Ruby Rose wait for Weiss Rose. Weiss walked up to her kissing her on the cheek to greet her not saying a word. She was still a bit speechless of what has just gone on in the office. Ruby hugged Weiss lifting her feet off the ground with a little twirl, Ruby's cape swooshing in the breeze. Putting her down facing the building she has just left.

Ruby didn't change much over the years. She still wore that red cape still but changing the size of it to match hers. Ruby had grown to be a few inch's than Weiss. Weiss stayed a small petite figure as Ruby grow it to a figure to almost match Yang's. Well, not as shapely as she is. Ruby now had her hair pulled back into a very small ponytail, still having red in her black hair.

"So...? What's the news?" Ruby asks, eyes searching for an answer in Weiss's. "Are you...?" Her hands on her wife's shoulders ready to hug her no matter what she the outcome is what she is going to say.  
>"It worked." She replies "I'm pregnant!"<p>

Ruby's eyes grow wider and hugged Weiss, holding her with prided. Eyes shut in the embrace, that lasted a lot longer than it should have. But can you blame her, the new Rose name was bout to become a family. Ruby had been with Weiss since she was 16 and get married only a year and a half ago. Ruby is now 25 and Weiss is 27, they both wanted to extend their name with somebody of their blood.

Ruby looked up, still holding Weiss to see Blake standing behind them a bit stunned by what she has just heard. She was pretty sure that she has just missed hearing them.  
>"B-Blake!" Ruby said in surprise to see her. "Hi!"<p>

Weiss and Ruby let go of each other to look at their friend. wear black, white and purple clothing with a little bow on her head to hide her cat ears."Uh- You... Pregnant!?"

"...Yeah" Weiss said not able to look at the woman in front of her. 'I was meant to tell my father first and Ruby's too... nothing is just going to plan today.' she says in her head. "Ruby and I both decided to have a child. Since I have wealth and power behind me, to find somebody to help up to have a baby was not a problem. All I had to do was to find somebody to get some of Ruby's DNA and put them on me." She explains seeing Blake understand what she had said to her but still having and confused.

"Congratulations!" Blake said with a smile. "I really didn't take it, for you two of all people to have a baby." She laughs off giving Weiss a gentle hug.

"Could you not tell Yang. We wanted to tell Yang, her dad Taiyang and you all together and we would like to do it ourselves tomorrow, over dinner and tell my father tonight. But you know now." Weiss told Blake her plan for the next couple of days, since she ruined on accident, but Weiss didn't hold it against her. How could she, she came out of nowhere like a ninja.

"Yes, that's fine. I wont tell her, I will see you two tomorrow then." Blake waved good-bye to her team, friends, family. As they parted ways from the brief encounter.

Both Ruby and Blake waved good-bye back to her and turned to walk to Weiss's fathers home. It was not to far from where they are, the sun was warm they walked linking their arms together. Ruby being quiet was very odd, but she had that big smile of hers. She broken the silence.

"I can't believe it, we are going to be a real family. I could not ask for more in this world, and you have gave me all of this." she turned to looking in the soft blue eyes with hers, lovingly.

"I love you, Weiss. And I am so proud of you" She continues.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss pulls Ruby closer. Kissing her on the lips. 

Note:

If there is any error please tell me. Or if there is anything I could improve on.

Thank you.


	2. Telling the Schnee's

It was a lovely warm day and Ruby and Weiss are walk in Weiss's father's home, to tell him the wonderful news they have. They planed to tell Weiss's father on the day to get it over and done with quickly as possible, since they... well Weiss went the doctors to get the news by herself since Ruby was late.

Weiss felt nervous over the fact that Weiss's father hated that she was married to Ruby or even that she loved another girl. And now she had to tell him that she was carrying Ruby's baby. He never really cared for Ruby. Ruby didn't seem to be as nervous as Weiss, why would Ruby be more nervous than Weiss. She was about to have her father's disappointment laid on her for a third time, first by coming/ telling him she was with Ruby, then marrying her now this. Or at lest that's the impression that he gives off.

They walked down the halls as light shone through the windows, passing doors and pictures on the walls. The hall seemed to go on for ever, but once they reached the door Weiss wished it went on for a bit longer. So she could collect her stopped at the door looked at each other before they entered. The was a bang behind them as a girl with short white hair, light green eyes that was next to teal, wearing a grey dress, a black belt around her waist and black heeled shoes. She was a bit taller than Weiss despite the heels. All the black and grey made her look paler than what she already was.

" Weiss! Ruby, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" The green eyed woman asked

Weiss froze on the spot, she all of a sudden forgot how to talk. Her sister was standing right in front of her, knowing that the only times Weiss see's their father is that; he has called her in, she needs something or she needs to tell him something. It doesn't have to be big, he is her dad and she can't just not have him in her life, she doesn't have much family so she likes to hold on to what she has.

"We have something to tell Mr. Schnee. And you since you're here." Ruby announced.

"Yes, Winter. I'm glad you're here" Weiss finally spoke.

Ruby opened the door to let Winter and her sister Weiss through the doorway of their father's office. The old man with grey hair and dark green eyes looked up. A tie pulled right up with his buttoned white shirt keeping it tightly around his neck, the tie matched his dark lifeless eyes.

"Winter, Weiss, Miss Rose!" His voice become more deep as each name was called out.

There was a silence in the room that went on for longer than there should have been, making it awkward.

"Weiss and Ruby wants to tell you and I something, father." Winter said breaking the silence.

"Uh, Yes! I... Umm" Weiss's nerves are picking up. "Father. I... Ruby and I are... Having a baby. I am sort of... Pregnant."  
>'Sort of... well done genius Weiss thought to herself as she has realized what she had said out loud.<br>The room went deathly silent over the words that was spoken. Weiss felt her family stare at her, maybe not her but her belly. Ruby put her arm around her waist pulling her closer, reminding her that she is not alone. She looked up at Ruby seeing her big grin, It was very settling for Weiss knowing that no matter what Ruby is always at her side.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" Mr. Schnee asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you soon as I knew. you're are going to be a grandfather and Winter is going to be an auntie. It's best if me and Ruby are going to go now. " Weiss explained, she couldn't look at her father. Not even caring how she sounded, not using her words in a manner that her father is use to and how she was raised to speak.  
>Weiss headed for the door, pulling away from Ruby.<br>"Weiss!" He spoke her name in a firm voice. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. Standing tall over her. He placed his arms around her back pulling her into a hug. Weiss didn't know what to do but hug him back. Weiss was very unsure of what is happening, her dad had hugged her before but there is something different about this one, it felt welcoming, warm, wanted . All that Ruby wanted to dive at them and join in with the cuddles, she just lets them have their moment. But she only "Aww"s at the scene in front of her.

Once he let go he took a few steps back to look at his two daughter and daughter in-law. He does see Winter once a fortnight, but he hadn't seen Weiss in almost a year. They do call from time to time, but that's it. He missed her without ever showing it, he never really knew how to show emotion to his daughters. Now was his chance.

"Weiss. I have never really said I am proud of you for, but I am. Yes, I never expected that you would turn out to be... You. I am aware that I have never shown that I accept you for who you are and your choices in life. But I wouldn't want you to be any different. I am very proud of you." Her father spoke in a soft tone.

Weiss almost cried at his words. Her father had never said such words to her before, even at her wedding. All that she got was a small speech on how if she's happy that is all that matters. He never said that he was proud of her before or anything like that.

"Thank you. I would love to stay a little longer but we are in a rush." Weiss lied to get out the room. If she looked at her dad she know she would break down in tears.  
>She walked out the door with Ruby hot on her trail, waving goodbye before closing the door behind her. She followed her out the building, walking behind her trying to catch up. Once they were outside Ruby grabbed her arm so that Weiss would face her. Weiss's eyes were full of tears, falling down her cheeks.<p>

"That...That was the first time he has ever said that he is... Proud of me." Weiss said shakily.

Ruby put her arms around her and said nothing. what could she say? She didn't need comfort or anything like that. Once they let go of each other they started to go home, hand in hand.

"You know we are seeing my dad tomorrow. I wonder what he is going to be like. Ruby asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"It is not your dad I am worried about. It's Yang" Weiss laughs.

Note:

If there is any error please tell me. Or if there is anything I could improve on.

I don't know why I had so much trouble with this chapter... I best not do my writing till last at night, and proof read it when I am gonna go asleep.

Thank you.


	3. Rose family gathering

Ruby was by her self in the house. She turned the TV on watching whatever dribble was on. She watched it with a blank mind, bored. She needed something else to do.

"Arg, sooooooooo bored!" she stretched out her limbs. She got up and walked put the room, on the hunt for something to do. Walking down the white hall way, she stopped to look at a red device on the wall. It was the old Crescent Rose. Crescent Rose had been updated a lot over the years, and she had to make a new one since she broken this one beyond repair. Ruby smiles getting lost in her memory's of the old times with her and her team mates.

The front door opens snapping her back out of her happy memories. Weiss was standing at the doorways holding two small bags of shopping. For the meals they are going to be making later on in the day.

" hello, Ruby. Could you give a hand?" Weiss asked holding out the heavier of the two bags out for ruby to take. She takes the bag off her wife to walk into the kitchen to put the newly bout groceries away.

"why didn't you wake me? I could have gone with you."'Ruby asked with her arms crossed still holding the bag " you got to learn to take it easy." she smirked in a slight mocking tone.  
>"What are you on ab- Oh. Ruby I am more than capable of doing a bit of shopping." Weiss rolls her eyes in amusement while putting away some shopping in the fridge. As Ruby stood by a counter put the shopping out the bag. The kitchen was cream coloured with darker brown sides and a White oven and fridge freezer.<p>

" Oh! Weiss. Dad and Yang will be here at 2:00. And it's 1:55 and daddy is never late." Ruby smiled. Ruby was excited to tell her dad and yang. But as for Weiss, her nerves were ruined since after yesterday, she didn't know what to think or know how people would react. It frighten her. The pregnancy it self frightened her and telling people was just reminding her of how real this is.

There was a knock on the door soon as the Clock struck 2:00, on the dot. Ruby dashed to the door leaving a petal trial behind her. Weiss followed the line of red dots, after putting the last few items away. The petals slowly disappeared as she was making her way to the door to see Ruby's dad, Yang and Blake standing at the door. She smiled at them as they all came in Rose house hold. They all greeted each other as they past coming into the hallway, making their way in to the living room.

The walls were white with a white and crimson wallpaper on a feature wall. when you walk it to the room you first thing you see is a big mirror over the fireplace, which has small ornament but not many of them. two couches against of the walls of the room with black red and white scatter cushions on them. There was two black and silver coffee tables, a small one by the corner of the room between the couch and the fire place and the over in the middle of the room a lot bigger than the other but the a matching one. Under the bigger coffee table was a black, red and white carpet. And to finish off the room a TV in the corner of the room.

As everybody was seated and settled, Ruby stood up and turned off the TV, to have everybody's attention to tell them the big news.

"Dad, Yang. Me and Weiss are having a baby. Right now Weiss is charring our child." Ruby announced squeaking out the last words.

"holy shhh-Schnee!" Yang tried to stop her self from swearing "nailed it." she whispers to her self so nobody could hear. She got up from where she was sitting to crush Ruby in a bear hug. "Y-Yan..." Ruby couldn't breathe, until Yang let go.

"Wait... Who is the father? Two girls can't, you know." Taiyang, Ruby's dad said pointing out the elephant in the room.

" oh, well you see. I got a specialist doctor to get some of Ruby's DNA in side me. Sort of the same way they cloned that sheep called Dolly. But instead of my own DNA we used Ruby's" Weiss tried to explain as best she could. Everybody gave a look of understanding, knowing the reference that Weiss spoke of.

Yang walked over to where Weiss is sitting. She knelled down at Weiss's legs, putting each palm of her hands on Weiss's stomach, pressing lightly. She was looking at were her hand were in amazement.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss almost shouts while sounding every unsure and not knowing what to do when one of your closest friends is being weird and touchy. "Ruby, I told you Yang would be the weird one."

"Ha ha, you're only realizing this now. Don't you remember when Yang held Pyrrha's Baby. she wouldn't let go of him." Ruby laughed, sitting next to her. Ruby pushed Yang with her foot to get her away from her lover. "Yang. knock it off, already."

Yang gets up from off the floor to sit back to where she once was, next to Blake and her dad. Blake shakes her head at Yang with a small amused grin on her face. Yang only shrugged her shoulders in response, laughing quietly. A serious look came suddenly on Yang's face as she was thinking hard on something whiles looking at Ruby.

"I can't believe that my little sis is gonna be technically a father." Everybody in the room glared at Yang due to what she just thought out loud. "Papa, Rubs!" Yang burst out laughing. Blake elbowed her in the side to tell her to settle down a bit.

"What's the matter Blakey, cat got ya tongue?" Yang wiggled her eye brows at Blake with her joke that she was quite proud of. " You have been really quiet." She pointed out.

"Just letting the family get together... well get together." Blake smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet. But, Blake you are family" Ruby grinned putting her arm around Weiss. Yang put her arm around Blake "You are, you know. We are one big family"

Note:

If there is any error please tell me. Or if there is anything I could improve on.

In the first chapter I said there is going to be a big family meal, that will happen in the next chapter. But that chapter might be late, busy, busy, busy. I think I might mention my little error for the first chapter in the next one.

Yang has a big mothers instinct, due to looking after Ruby when she was little.

With Ruby's dad, I am going to give him a completely different view on him, on what most people have viewed him as. Which I will explain when the chapter comes.

Thank you, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Heh, heh.


	4. Time for Dinner

"I am starving, Weiss! when is dinner gonna be ready?" Ruby moans as she walked into the room where Weiss was busy cooking away for the five of them. Pots and pans were everywhere with steam filling the room. Weiss was pulling out wine glasses and a normal one for herself, from one of the top cupboards. Preparing everything before serving dinner.

"could you go and set the table? Once your done with that, dinner will be ready." Weiss was less asking her, she was more telling her.

" okay, then. It's me and Yang on one side and you and Blake on the other and dad is sitting on the end one. Is that Okay? I just want dad to feel okay and homely. " Ruby took the glasses off Weiss, smiling still with a slight sad look in her eye. This is the first family meal they have had in Ruby's and Weiss's house and Ruby was abut worried about her dad.

"sure. That's fine." Weiss smiled as she put out a gravy boat to have it ready.

"And one more thing! When making dads plate have the going lighter to darker, lightest on the left." Ruby reminded as she left the room.

Ruby's dad had developed OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) when Ruby's mother died causing him to break down. Ruby and Yang have seen it as he was trying to make the best for his little girls since there was not a mother figure in the picture no more. What they didn't know was how badly it was affecting his life. He couldn't leave the house much, he was always clean and when they got Zwei after every walk he would get a bath so he didn't dirtying up the house. Taiyang would never let people into the house, so the two girls never had friends over when they were little. But he seemed to have a few days where he wouldn't be as bad with his OCD, and thankfully he was having a good day today. But nowadays the girls are trying to look after him as much as they can.

When Weiss was plating up, she kept in mind what Ruby told her. Placing the food carefully. Once she was done she picked up two plates to take in to the dinning room. Placing one plate in front of Taiyang and the other in front Yang. Weiss left to get the other plates, Ruby chased after her to help. They walked into the kitchen, Weiss was unaware of Ruby's presents.

When Weiss walked over to the counter with the food on Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist, holding her generally as if she was fragile. The moment Ruby's hand touched Weiss, she shivered in surprise.

"ha, ha. Did I frighten cha, Wiessy?" Ruby giggled.

"Ruby, dinner is going to get cold." Weiss smiled, stroking the back of Ruby's hands.

Ruby grabbed two plates to carry into the other room, as Weiss got the last one. Ruby placed one of the plates in front of Blake and the other by herself. Weiss sat next to Taiyang and Blake, facing Ruby as Yang sat next to her.

As they were eating, chatting away with each other. Joking and laughing over when they all were young, stories that Tiayang told about his two daughters. Blake and Weiss didn't have good times when they were little but they enjoyed listening about Ruby's and Yang's childhood.

Weiss started to go quiet near the end of the meal, as the for everybody else still laughing over the funny moments of the past. Such as the food fright that Yang was telling in great detail of when she went through the roof and how Ruby exploded on the first day.

Weiss picked up the empty dishes off the table as Ruby and Yang told there stories. Tiayang got up from his seat and took the dishes off Weiss.

"Let me." he said in a soft tone.

"oh! No,no. You're a guest." Weiss knew she would have no say in the matter, it was worth the shot.

"it's away of saying thank you. And I really don't think Ruby is going to help, she is to caught up in her story." he laughed quietly.

They both walked I to the kitchen plates and glasses in their hands, which they plunked into the sink with a few clanks and tings. Weiss gathered up the rest of the dishes to be washed as Taiyang put some hot water and bubbly soap in the sink. Taiyang washed while wearing the yellow washing gloves and Weiss dried. They both got straight to it. Weiss and Taiyang had never been alone together over the years. Normally Ruby or Yang is with her.

" that was a lovely, what you made. Thank you" Taiyang smiled. "you have been a bit quiet today. Every time you have come over for a chat and a cuppa tea, you are normally very chatty and correcting Ruby and telling her off. Is everything okay?" he pointed out.

"oh. Yeah everything is fine. I'm just over thinking things, that's all." Weiss replied drying a glass.

"everything will be okay. You have Ruby, she knows how to turn things around." Taiyang chuckled.

"it's not that, I'm just worried that our child is gonna grow up with one parent or none. We don't have the safest job in the world. From what I hear what Ruby tells me about how she grew up. And since my parents wasn't really there for me as a child. I don't want the same for ours. Yesterday I was made up and thinking on how good mothers we are going to be. But today I got worried and scared" She confessed.

"... You won't make the mistakes your parents made. Because you know what they did wrong, and you can learn from that as well of your own. But as for growing up with no parents, well there is always Yang and Blake. They would make good god parents. Your child would never truly be alone I the word." He reassures her.

"I guess so. Thank you." Wiess smiled to her self with a small laugh under her breath.

They both walked in to the living room to see that Blake, Ruby and Yang was still talking away. Taiyang and Wiess joined in with the conversation on what ever topic they was going on about. all five of them talked the night away, with laughs and giggles, stories that have been told a thousand times before and new ones that have never been told before.

-  
>Note:<br>If there is any errors please tell me. Or if there is anything I could improve on.  
>Like my view on Tiayang and on how he is?<br>Sorry this one took awhile. XP


End file.
